


'What a sly motherfucker.'

by SponsoredByLays



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Blackmail, M/M, Masturbation, Nude Photos, tombur - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:22:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29521515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SponsoredByLays/pseuds/SponsoredByLays
Summary: Tommy and Wilbur trades nudes. Thats it. And also wilbur jacks off to a photo of tommy😩
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Comments: 42
Kudos: 263





	'What a sly motherfucker.'

**Author's Note:**

> Old idea, but I've only written it now LMAO. Anyways do enjoy, and don't read if it makes u uncomfortable <3 Also I'm rlly tired atm so it may have a lot of spelling mistakes, sorry about that, I'll fix it in the morning!

Tommy was talking to Tubbo on discord, they weren't exactly talking just texting each other memes and laughing. 

As the two are doing this Tommy gets a ping from another conversation, he notices it's Wilbur so he has to respond. He always does! 

-Tommy : Brb mom calling 

-Tubbo : Oh okay 

He made a random excuse and quickly goes over to check his dms from Wilbur. It's a photo. 

'What the fuck-' 

It was a picture of Wilbur, only in his boxers. 

He- really didn't know how to react. Was it an accident? He quickly pulls himself together and musters up the courage to send something. 

-Tommy : WILBUR?? WHAT THE FUCK??????? 

He waits a little before he sees Wilbur is back online, typing. 

-Wilbur : Holy shit man fuck I didn't mean to send that I'm so sorry 

Wilbur quickly deletes it and proceeds to apologize more, hoping he didn't scare the younger in any way. 

Oh little did he know, Tommy had saved the picture. And he was currently shouting at himself to delete it. He wasn't gonna post it or blackmail Wilbur with it, he just- wanted to keep it. For...no reason at all. 

He then sees 'Incoming call from Wilbur Soot' appear on his screen. 

Well, shit. 

"HELLO?" He shouts into his microphone 

"Jesus christ- yes- hi-" Wilbur greets back 

"What?" 

"Uh- fuck. Tommy, seriously, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to send that, I just-" Tommy quickly cuts him off 

"Ah, it's fine. For a second there I really thought you were sending me that kinda shit, I didn't know what to do, I'm glad it's an accident" 

He was a horrible liar. 

And to his luck, Wilbur was very much aware of that. 

"Tommy did... do you want it to be on purpose?" Wilbur asks, you could hear the smirk in his voice. 

Tommy goes silent, he's fucked. Why did he have to accept the call? Why did he have to say that?! He just HAD to make it obvious. 

"W-What is with you- of course not-" 

'SHIT why did I stutter?!' Tommy's thoughts were currently just curses directed at himself. 

"Oh, what a shame. I was about to send more, perhaps more revealing stuff, but I guess you simply don't want them." 

'What a sly motherfucker.' Tommy thought sarcastically 

"F-Fine!" He finally gives in 

"Fine what?" 

"P-Please send more" He says, in a quiet tone 

"What? You think I'm gonna send more just like that?" Wilbur asks in an amused tone. He was about to ask something really risky, and took little to no remorse before doing it "How about this..." 

Wilbur clicks his tongue, he still has time to back out. To tell him this is too weird, to not get in trouble, (big, big trouble.) 

"You send one, and I'll send another back." Wilbur suggests, the smirk never leaving his face 

He had quite literally just asked a 16 year old to send him nudes. He was about to willingly trade nudes with a teen. HE was going to purposefully save child porn on his computer. 

Now, Tommy considered it for a moment, but was he really about to go that far? 

"I- Uh, I don't-" He stutters out 

Wilbur started realizing the weight of the situation. Maybe he shouldn't have went that far after all, maybe he shouldn't have pushed Tommy so far- 

"Okay, just give me a minute." Tommy quickly says then leaves the call. 

Wilbur contemplates telling Tommy to not do it anymore, but his horniness is stronger than any form of morals at this point. 

His thoughts are interrupted when he sees Tommy has sent a picture. 

'Loading...' 

His mouth almost drops to the the floor when he sees it. 

It was Tommy, sitting on his knees, holding his member in his hands, while wearing fucking Wilbur soot merch. 

Wilbur's dick strains against his pants and he nearly moans aloud, catching the sound even though he knows no one can hear. 

Can you really blame him for getting hard? I mean, look at him, the kid is quite literally the definition of 'jailbait'. No way he isn't jacking off to the thought of this tonight. 

Why wait until tonight, though? 

He quickly saves the photo, and as he's about to unzip his pants, he's reminded why Tommy has sent it in the first place. 

Tommy : Well? Are you gonna send one back or not, prick? 

Oh, he can wait a bit. 

He reaches for his crotch again, wrapping his calloused fingers around his dick. 

He groaned softly, jerking at his hard-on with one hand as he leaned against his chair. 

He was starting to babble now, sounds and fragments of words falling from his lips in a steady stream. "Oh, Tommy, oh, fuck, yes, mm, oh!" 

The last "oh!" came out in a shout. He came on a gasp, surprising himself with how sudden it was. 

He hummed at the mess he made, and got an idea. He reached for his phone with his clean hand, snapping a quick photo, that was gonna be sent to Tommy in a second. 

He got up and cleaned himself and his desk. He then sat back down to see Tommy has been Spamming him. Oh, right, he didn't tell him he would be taking a minute. 

Tommy : Hurry up 

Tommy : Wilby? You there? 

Tommy : Please tell me this wasn't just a huge joke 

Tommy : I'm sorry please come back 

Tommy : Wilbur I'm sorry we can just forget about this please I'm sorry 

He also noticed how the kid had deleted the photo. Good thing he saved it, he thought. 

While the thought of playing with the younger a little more and blackmailing him to send another picture was appealing, he wasn't a complete dick (sometimes) so he just sent Tommy the photo he had taken. 

Tommy : Oh 

Wilbur : I bet 100 pounds you saved it :) 

Tommy : Fuck you. 

Wilbur : Not my fault you're this fucking predictable lmao 

He smirks to himself, now knowing how much control he has over the boy, and if he played his cards right, he would be able to get much more than just some pictures from him. 

He just had to play it safe, take it slow, and not scare Tommy away.

**Author's Note:**

> Lmk if I should add any more tags :P Anyways hope u enjoyed, if u comment I love u <3 And this is my first time writing about someone masturbating so sorry if its bad 😭


End file.
